


Missing

by tinker_elf



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I honestly dont know what else to tag??, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinker_elf/pseuds/tinker_elf
Summary: One night Rayla heard her uncles talking about something in the living room.What she didn’t expect to hear was about the people she cared about most....





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of had this thought for a while.  
> At first I thought she would hear the news about her parents going missing through some elves talking, but then I thought maybe hearing it from Runaan and Tinker would...make more sense? Or really more angst-y?
> 
> I’ll probably do another part when I have the time :,)

It’s midnight, the moon is out, and all of Xadia was quiet. While the creatures and elves were asleep, a certain moonshadow elf was still wide awake.  
Rayla was near her window, watching moon moths fly on her windowsill and rest for the night. She was usually up when it was past her bedtime. When Runaan or Tinker left her room after tucking her into bed and saying good night, she would get up and quietly roam around the house. The moonshadow elf would read a book or go play with the moon moths and fireflies outside or even practice her moonshadow skills outside.  
However, she would get caught by one of her uncles (usually Runaan since she wasn’t that skilled at being quiet).

This night however....was different. It was quiet, a little more quiet than usual. Rayla noticed how quiet it was and was concerned.  
Normally she would hear her uncles in the living room, chatting about what their plans for tomorrow was or laughing to themselves about what the other said.  
There wasn’t any talking. There wasn’t any laughing. It was....silence. Sensing something was wrong, the elfling silently opened her door and crept towards the living room. It wasn’t long until she heard whispering and hushed tones. What ever were they saying to each other?

Not wanting to get noticed, she glanced around the room and spotted the table behind the couches. She crawled quickly yet inaudibly and hid underneath it.

“What are we going to do?” She heard a deep voice, belonging to her uncle Runaan, murmur.

“There’s nothing we can do right now, they haven’t told us what exactly happened.” Tinker muttered back to his husband. Rayla could see the chestnut colored horns turning. Tinker must be keeping an eye out on Rayla.

Whatever this conversation was, it wasn’t good. They were talking in hushed voices and hearing how frightened they sound....she was worried about what they were speaking about.

She stayed under the tables for a few more minutes, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. All she could hear was whispers and one of them hushing the other.  
Rayla got out from underneath the table and slowly stepped towards the back of the couch. She couldn’t stop listening in, she was curious about what was going on.  
Why were they whispering? Was the subject that serious that they had to keep their voices down? What were they talking about? Was it the humans? Were they near the breach? What’s going on?

That’s when she heard the next words.

“-there was a huge fight between the elves and the humans-“

“-the dragon king is dead-“

“-we can’t tell Rayla about them until we know more.”

“Tell me what?” A soft voice said from the shadows.  
Runaan and Tinker both peered up as soon as they heard her. The small elfling walked into the light coming from the fireplace, concerned in her voice. “Runaan, Tinker....what’s going on? Did something happen?”

Runaan turned his gaze to his husband, trying to see if they should speak to the small elf now or wait.  
He didn’t get an answer. Tinker’s golden eyes wandered to the fireplace, searching for a way to get out of this situation. How were they going to tell their niece about what happened at the breach earlier? To tell her something has happened?

After a few more moments of silence, Tinker was the first to speak out. “We’ll....talk about this in the morning, starlight.” He said, getting up from the couch. “It’s past your bedtime-“

“No! What’s going on?!” She spoke up, getting upset. “Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“Rayla, lower your voice.” Runaan spoke up. “We will talk-“

Rayla shook her head. “What happened to the dragon king? Was the dragon’s guard there?”

....

“My parents? Are they okay?”

The house was silent again. There were no noises except for the wood burning in the fireplace.  
Rayla watched as her uncles talked to each other before Runaan slowly turned to her.

“....okay. But we want you to be sitting down when we say this.” He said softly, sitting back down on the couch. Rayla walked over and placed herself right next to him, waiting patiently for one of them to speak.

Tinker cleared his throat and began. “Starlight, we talked to some guards that were working at the border this evening.” He began, sitting next to his husband. “They...talked to us about an invasion that happened at the breach today.”

“There was a powerful mage that was with the humans.” Tinker continued, looking over to see if she was listening. “The king and him were able to....take him down.” 

Runaan picked up where Tinker stopped. “The Dragon King....didn’t survive.”

“What about the dragon prince?”

“The egg went missing while they were searching for the guard.” 

“....did they find my parents?”

Runaan pauses and sighed before he answered. “No. The guard said they went missing before the attack happened.”

Rayla’s heart suck. Her ears droop and tears start swelling in her eyes.  
Before she could start crying, Runaan and Tinker hugged her.  
“We know....but, we should worry.” Runaan smiled softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Your parents were the best on the guard. They probably went into hiding when they realized the invasion was too much. They wouldn’t run away from a fight.”

They watched as the small elfling took in all this and glance up. “Do...do you really think they’re okay?”

“Yes, we promise they’re fine. Once they see it’s safe, they’ll come home.” 

Tinker picked Rayla up and kissed her cheek. “Now little one, it’s time for you to go to sleep.”

————-

Now after tucking her back into bed and checking to make sure she’s alright, Runaan and Tinker watched as she slowly went to sleep and left her room.  
Tinker closed the door and turned to look at his moon, his eyes hurt.

“Now, what are we going to tell her once she finds out what actually happened?”


End file.
